Naruto: DEAD Center
by Dark Dragon of Chaos and Death
Summary: After his fight with Madara Uchiha, Naruto is sent to a different dimension. Here he finds the world no longer uses chakra and to blend in he goes to a private high school. However, things quickly get out of control when zombies begin to rise and take over the world. Need I say more?NarutoXshizukaxharem ShinoxSaya lemons will ensue. Elements of Resident Evil


_**DDCD: Hey guys I'm back with a new story. This has been swimming around my head, and I just had to type it out. We also have a guest today my favorite gunslinging otaku Kohta Hirano!**_

 _ **Kohta: Hi guys and girls from around the world**_

 _ **DDCD: So kohta how do you think this story will play out?**_

 _ **Kohta : I don't know, but I know it'll be packed with zombie heads exploding and fantastic guns *Starts drooling mumbling aabout his favorite guns***_

 _ **DDCD: Well, while I try to wake Kohta up onto the disclaimers**_

 _ **I, DDCD, own nothing of the Naruto, Highschool of the Dead, or Resident evil franchises except a few posters in my room!**_

* * *

Final battlefield  
Naruto looked around the destroyed landscape around him. 'It's over... It's all finally over.' Naruto had killed Madara and sealed the juubi within himself essentially making himself an immortal god with endless chakra, and awakened his rinnegan.

The sealing had changed his features somewhat. His hair became longer and wilder. His eyes changed from a deep ocean blue to a piercing silver with slitted pupils.

However, after defeating the ancient Uchiha Naruto felt his conscious being pulled away.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Opening his eyes Naruto saw a bright white ceiling. ' _What happened? Where am I?_ ' Peering around his surroundings the boy noticed the room was divided into three large sections.

The first section, which he was in the middle of matched the bright ceiling and ivory marble tiles on the floor. A throne was situated on the far wall and seemed to be made of a glowing pale glowing stone.

To his right, the section was a dull grey with a ghostly transparent throne resting against the wall in line with the other thrones in the room with what appeared to be a cobblestone floor.

The last section was a stark contrast to the part of the room Naruto was standing in. The walls of the section were pitch black with a throne made of bones. The floor of this section was made of matte black marble.

Blinking in slowly turning around Naruto saw what appeared to be the entire Elemental Nations. ' _Oh shit... I have to be dead or dreaming_.'

" **Amazing isn't it Naruto-san**?" An angelic voice caused the blonde to turn quickly. Sitting in the once empty thrones were three new arrivals. Two of the thrones were occupied by beautiful women, and the last held a large man.

The First woman sat atop the pale glowing stone had golden eyes and straight black hair which was bound in a high ponytail that reached her hips. Her ample breast was covered by a flowing white gown that hugged her curves well.

The second woman sat in the pitch black area of the room. Her matched the area surrounding her as well as her eyes. Her bust was considerably larger than her counterpart, but her skin was as flawless and smooth. Pale skin contrasted the sheer dark robes that shrouded the woman.

The only other male in the room sat in the grey area of the room. His grey hair pulled into a short ponytail with bangs that framed his silver eyes. He wore pure white robes that seemed to hang off of his thin frame, and a tanto sat to the man's left.

* * *

' _Oh fuck... I'm completely screwed_!' Naruto thought as he felt the suffocating amount of chakra the three beings were emitting. Clearing his throat the boy put on his bravest face before speaking.  
"I guess it is safe to say I'm either dead or close to it eh?" Naruto chuckled nervously. "So, since I'm sure all of you know my name and why I'm here can I get the same courtesy?"

" **Quiet worm! You may have the power of the juubi, but you are still a human**." The grey-haired man spoke.

" **Oh be nice Shin. He just wants to know who we are**." The angelic voice from before came from the woman surrounded by white. " **We are the three gods** ," gesturing to her left she continued. " **This is Shin, or as you would know him as the Shinigami.** "

" **To my right is my sister, Yami the goddess of the underworld. Finally, I am Kami. the goddess of creation and life. As for the reason you're here Naruto, is because we cannot allow you to be in the Elemental Nations any longer with your ascendence to god-hood.** " Standing Kami walked towards our blonde hero.

"So I'm not dead?" Naruto asked staring blankly at the three entities in front of him before he could stop himself.

Giggling Yami took over where her sister left off. " **No, you're not dead Naruto, but as my sister said you cannot live in your world any longer. We do have something to do to prove yourself worthy of full ascension. There is a world that will be brought to the brink of destruction and you are to stop that destruction.** "

Standing, Yami walked to stand next to her sister in front of Naruto, and Shin started speaking. " **We will not inform you of when and how this destruction will come about, but in order to help you have a better chance to stop it, you are being allowed to bring two living beings from the elemental nations to assist you**."

" **They will be considered demigods and will have some of the same properties as you. Such as enhanced healing, senses that are heightened many times over what is capable of humans, and a telepathic link to you**."

Shin followed the lead of the two sisters and moved to stand in front of Naruto. " **We will also provide you with basic knowledge of the area you will be placed in. It will be up to you to decide what you will do after that, do you understand**?"

Naruto stood silently for a few moments before nodding his head. "Yes, I understand and accept this mission. When will I be sent to the new world?"

" **As soon as you select who will be joining you and we embed them with their new power** ," Kami said while extending her hand. " **Now, allow me to transfer the knowledge to you. Just grab my hand and I'll take care of the rest.** "

Grabbing the goddess' hand Naruto fell to his knees from the sudden influx of knowledge transferred to his mind. "Oh Kami! (hehe, get it?) That hurt like hell! That was just the basic knowledge!?" he yelled after getting back on his feet.

" **Naruto who will you choose to make the ascension with you? Remember they will be linked to you so choose wisely.** " Yami said with a giggle from his antics even in the face of gods.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot about that. Well, I'm an offensive fighter so I'd need someone who can watch my back and someone who could heal possible injuries. Sakura would likely cause more injuries than she fixes. Shino would be good to have around even if he's quiet, and he has exceptional tracking skills."

Nodding to himself Naruto made his decision. "I'll take Shino Aburame and Tsunade Senju with me." He said with confidence that the three of them could handle anything together.

Contrary to what everyone thought Shino and Naruto had been close friends since childhood, as Shino knew what it was like to be alienated for containing something most people despised.

" **Very well, they will be sent with you. You will have time to get yourself stationed. Remember no one can know who sent you and what you are in terms of being a god.** "

* * *

Tokonosu City

Naruto sat on the roof of Fujimi Academy staring at the clouds peacefully thinking about the life he has been living for the past three years. ' _It's so hard to think that just two years ago I was bawling to the death with one of the strongest men in the world.'_

Naruto walked over to the railing that lined the side of the building. His hair swayed in the wind. Although he was no longer a ninja Naruto kept training so he wouldn't rust.

"Naruto, why are you always skipping class!?" a voice called out. A woman walked next to our hero glaring at him. "God, you must be stupid constantly skipping class."

Turning to look at the new arrival Naruto sighed. "Saya, how many times will you yell at me for not being in class when you aren't either?" He couldn't help looking at the girl. Her bubblegum-pink hair tied into two pig-tails, her orange eyes staring into Naruto's eyes. Naruto stood a head above her.

The most notable feature of the girl beside her odd pink hair was her large F cup bust. She wore the standard Fujimi uniform, consisting of a green collared white sailor's shirt with a black bow, paired with a white and green plaid skirt.

The girl was a natural genius and loved to flaunt it. ' _Why are all girls with pink hair have to be outrageously bossy and smart?_ ' Naruto thought to himself thinking about his former pink haired friend.

"I don't need to be in class. I am a genius after all." Says turned her nose towards the sky. Crossing her arms underneath her sizable breast Saya turned away from Naruto and started to walk away.

"Same old Saya... always has to be the smartest." Naruto started to walk to the door leading into the building before stopping dead (pun intended) in his tracks.

' _This smell... Like the final battlefield... The air is thick with death..._ ' Rushing to the front of the building Naruto saw a man banging himself into the gates of the school while a group of teachers walked to confront the man.

Watching closely Naruto saw the gym teacher Teshima grab the obviously unfazed man by the collar and begin to slam him into the gate. Kyoko, a teacher Naruto had once protected from an attempted rape watching in horror at the brutal treatment.

Red lights went off in Naruto's head prompting him to leap over the guard rail just as Teshima was bitten by the strange man. Summoning a shuriken into his hand from a storage seal on his wrist Naruto descended onto the ground into for Teshima to stop moving.

"Kyoko! Get away from him!" Naruto shouted throwing the shuriken towards the gate and running to Kyoko. swiftly lifting the woman into his arms he leaped away from the danger after the now undead Teshima turned on the other teachers and starting to bite him.

"Shit this isn't good... not at all," Naruto mumbled to himself with the red-haired beauty still in his arms. "I should get Kohta. No, he'll be able to take care of himself. Saeko and Shizuka should be a priority. It's been a while since I've had to do this."

"Naruto... What's going on? Teshima shouldn't have collapsed like that from a bite... and then he attacked Takayama and Rumiko." Kyoko asked her frightened voice barely above a squeak.

"I don't know Kyo-chan. I need you to know that what I'm about to do may be strange but please do not panic, OK?" Naruto had a deeply concerned look plastered on his face, his silver eyes boring into Kyoko's brown orbs.

After seeing the older woman nod her head in confusion Naruto walked up the side of the building to the water tower. Standing on top of the tower the silver-eyed teen gently let Kyoko slide from his arms and formed a cross with his fingers.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. four copies of Naruto popped into existence and quickly darted off leaving a shellshocked Kyoko and Naruto behind. "Kyoko, before you freak out I need to tell you the truth," the black-haired teen started. "I'm not from this world. I'm from a place called the Elemental Nations."

"However, a madman by the name of Madara Uchiha started a war that ended with me killing him. I became too powerful and was sent here on a mission to help stop the end of the world. Most people from my home were ninjas, and they utilized 's how I made those clones and walked up the wall. I can do a lot of things with my chakra. I don't know whats going on, but I promise to protect you with my life. I never go back on my word." Naruto ended his speech with a thumbs up.

Staring at Naruto Kyoko was lost for words. "How? What?" Taking a calming breath she organized her thoughts. "Although I'm completely confused and scared, we have bigger things to worry about besides your abilities. Thank you for saving me from Teshima...Naruto-kun."

Blushing heavily Kyoko planted a quick kiss on the black-haired boy's cheek. "Now let's get out of here." Naruto shook his head. "We can't leave yet. My clones are going to get Saeko Busujima and Shizuka Marikawa. I also want to make sure Kohta Hirano and Saya Takagi make it out along with anyone I can help along the way."

Grabbing onto Kyoko's waist Naruto heaved her onto his shoulder making her yell in protest and began the trek to the faculty room. "I want you to stay in the room until I get back. I'll leave two clones of me to watch over you. Don't worry they won't let anything happen to you."

' _Shino can you hear me_?' Naruto asked in thought hoping the telepathic link would be working.

' _Yes, I can hear you clearly. I believe something may be amiss. How should we proceed?_ ' Sino replied while forming plans in his own head.

' _You're in the school so I need you to locate, and escort Kohta Hirano and Saya Takagi to the faculty office and defend all the people there. I'll have my shadow clones gathering and escorting others as well as Shizuka and Saeko_ ,' as this was being said Naruto created three clones as not to draw too much attention to himself just as the announcement system turned on.

* * *

"This your principle speaking, there has been an incident on campus, teachers please keep students inside the classroom until further..." A loud crashing sound was heard along with the screams of the man begging for help.

All was quiet for a few moments, you could hear a mouse sneeze. Then all hell broke loose. Students and teachers alike ran through the hallways trying to escape the school. Some were caught by "them" and turned as they began attacking other students.

"Shit, go hurry find and help who you can!" Naruto shouted as he bolted down the hall after his clones.

' _Tsunade, are you inside the school right now?_ ' Since coming to the new world Tsunade's body aged backward leaving her at about the age of 24 prompting her to apply to work at the school.

' _Yes, I heard you tell Shino the plan. I'll gather who I can, I'll meet you all at the faculty room I'm going for Shizuka_.' With a word of acknowledgment, Naruto began slowly sweeping the floors of the school looking for survivors.

"HELP!" Naruto turned towards the direction he heard the scream come from and ran towards it. What he saw made his blood boil. Four male students had cornered two of the female students and were trying to rip off their clothes.

"Stop screaming! Just lay back and enjoy you sluts," one of the men shouted unzipping his pants and approaching the girl closest to him. He never got the chance to get any closer than two steps before a kunai pierced his skull.

"Step away from the girls and I MIGHT let you leave alive..." Naruto trailed off in an ice-cold voice. His entire body radiated an aura of bloodlust. "You two, come here and get behind me." He turned his attention to the females in the room who quickly followed his orders since he was saving them from a very horrible fate.

"Hey, why don't you trying to a hero? Those girls are our to do what we want to," one of the students yelled while moving to pick up a broken chair leg. "This is none of your business so why don't you just leave dumbass?"

"Well, I can't do that. You were going to do the unthinkable to these two girls. For that, I will break every bone in your bodies." Naruto leveled a cold gaze on the three boys and took a step forward.

His advance towards the three men prompted them to charge at Naruto thinking that he couldn't take them all on at once. The boys formed a triangle around the blonde hair man and began to close in.

Naruto calmly spoke in a voice that put everyone in the room on edge. "You two..Will you close your eyes for me, and don't open them until I say."

Complying with their savior's wishes the two girls shut their eyes tightly. After doing so they heard the sounds of metal ripping through flesh along with screams of terror and agony begging for mercy.

What happened was that after they closed their eyes Naruto made quick work of the three men by first breaking their arms and legs as they continued to attempt to overpower him. After breaking the pathetic men's limbs he silenced them by slicing their throats with the kunai that was previously embedded in the skull of the fourth member of the attempted rape.

Turning on his heel Naruto gently guided the two women out of the room with their eyes still screwed shut. "You can open your eyes now."

No sooner than he finished his sentence the blonde haired hero was taken off of his feet by the two girls rushing to hug him thanking him infinitely for saving them. "Now that all of that's over with what are your names?" Naruto asked.

He took this time to look both girls over. The first girl had black hair tied in a pigtail and is slightly combed in the front, and she wore the standard female Fujimi uniform. She had modest C cup breast and hips that flared into her shapely behind. Her striking sky blue eyes stared at Naruto in awe and another emotion he couldn't exactly place at the moment.

The second girl had brown hair which is tied in a bun with chocolate brown eyes. She wore the female uniform that covers her b cup breast and subtle rear end. She looked at Naruto with the same look in her eyes as her friend standing next to her.

"My name is Niki Tomoshi, and thank you so much for helping us out... umm?" asked the first mention women as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh... sorry about that, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a third year so that may be why you don't recognize me," Naruto turned to the second girl in the hall who was caught staring dreamily at him.

Shaking her embarrassed blush away she introduced herself. "I'm Misuzu Ichijiou, were both second-year students. Thank you for saving us... I don't even want to think about what would've happened if you didn't show up Uzumaki-senpai."

"Don't mention it. Now, I need to get you girls to the faculty room. There will be people there who will protect you." Naruto said before leading the girls down the hallway.

* * *

 _ **WITH SHINO**_

* * *

Shino walked down the halls using his kikaichu insects to avoid the dead students and teachers walking around. He rounded corner swiftly resulting in him impacting against someone. Upon looking to see who he ran into, Shino looked into fierce orange eyes.

"Hey, watch where you're going you idiot!" Saya yelled as she picked herself up off the floor and Kohta came from down the hall looking around for any of the dead.

"My apologies, I'm looking for Kohta Hirano and Saya Takagi. Would you happen to know where they are?" Shino asked while looking over at the boy who just came into the hallway.

The boy was short and a bit on the rounded side of life. He wore squared glasses over his brown eyes and was dressed in the standard male school uniform. He has a shoulder-length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face.

"Umm, may I ask why you're looking for them?" The boy asked nervously while adjusting his square frames.

"Naruto-san as tasked me with finding them and bringing them to safety," Shino stated while looking down the hall to see a large group of "them" stumbling closer. "I suggest we enter this room before they reach us," he opened a door leading into the wood shop.

Following after the mysterious man, Kohta and Saya ran into the room, and Saya began gathering materials, laying them on a workbench. "Takagi-san are you going to use those?" Kohta asked while Shino locked the door.

"You're some type of gun-nut or military geek. Can't you do something with this stuff?" Saya questioned prompting the chubby boy to start sifting through the tools she gathered.

"A nail gun... and it's gas-powered too!" Kohta exclaimed looking over the other contents.

"Does that mean you can't use it?" Saya asked dejectedly thinking she messed up somehow. "No, I can!" the boy responded making the pink haired girl's temper flare.

"Then why the hell did you say it like that!?" Saya yelled gaining the attention of the zombies outside the door. The bodies of the dead banged against the door making her yelp in fright telling Hirano to hurry as he was constructing a weapon.

Shino calmly walked away from the door to the panicking girl and grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, please. I won't allow anything to happen to the two of you," Shino said as he stared into her eyes.

Saya took this time to finally look at the boy who'd come to be stuck in her company.

He wore the standard uniform with the zipper pulled down to reveal tight fitting black shirt which showed off his well-defined muscles. His unruly brown hair fell slightly in front of his deep chocolate eyes that were currently locked on her own making her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

Stunned by how confident the man sounded in his promise Saya nodded her head slowly. "I'll try Shino-kun. By the way, you found who you were looking for. I'm Saya, and that's Hirano." she informed right before the door was broken down.

* * *

 **There you go folks** **. I'm also looking for a beta for the story, so if you're interested shoot** **me a message. DDCD out.**


End file.
